Twist Of Fate
by Ittoki Otoya
Summary: I really did dislike him when I first met him. But after I got to know him, thing started changing and I found myself wondering what it was. I grew used to his smile and even opened up to him too.    Might be a two-shot if I'm in the mood to continue.


[[ NOTE: THIS MIGHT CONTAINS SPOILERS ABOUT TOKIYA AND IT MIGHT BE VERY OOC SINCE I STILL DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THE CHARACTERS, SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. ]]

I really did dislike him when I first met him. He was loud and he would always disturb my peace by singing loudly, reading his manga out loud or shouting for some unknown reason. He had not noticed that he was disturbing till I told him about it, unbelievable is it not? But I had to deal with him regardless seeing that he was my roommate. He does give off an amusing look when he's clueless though.

He was noisy and irritating but I could not help but to be envious of him. Unlike me, he was able to sing from all of his heart and put in his emotions in his songs. He was free to sing as much as he liked without any worries and be himself when he sings. I could always hear the different emotions that he put in his songs and sometimes I could not help but listen to him sing and not ask him to stop even though I was trying to concentrate in my work.

Ittoki Otoya was never the less a really warm person, I could tell from the way that he draws people to them and that they enjoy being around him. His smile and cheery personality attracts people to him, although I am very much certain that he himself has not noticed that at all. He is very clueless about many things after all. He was kind and nice to everyone, like a Sun in the sky. No matter what I say to him, he would still smile at me like there is nothing wrong at all and that the way that I speak to him was not unkindly at all.

For a period of time, I treated him as a rival since I did not like the fact that my marks were similar to his when I know that I sang much better than him. But the teachers said that his songs were better since it had emotions while mine was like a robot singing, one with no mistakes at all and totally void of feelings and heart. There was no way that I could view him the same as me with his carefree attitude and he is never stressed. He believes that things will work out no matter what and he does not work as hard as I do. In fact, he was way too carefree if you ask me.

I have never seen him alone much, unlike me, he mixes with the other students. He is mostly in the company of Nanami Haruka who he told me that he admires before, as well as the other first years of his class. He seemed to be rather close with Syo and Ren from my class as well. Like I suspect, he is easily able to make people warm up to him.

Still, I cannot help but be envious of him since he is able to be himself in everything that he does. His songs are filled with his emotions and when you hear it, you can feel the feelings that he is very much trying to convey. Unlike my songs that are said to be deprived of my emotions and not from the bottom of my heart, his are much more heartwarming. As much as I hate to admit it, that is very much true.

I am very much aware of that fact, which is why I always watch him whenever he sings whenever I could. He is the person that I know that I am unable to become, no matter how much I want to. I cannot hate or dislike him though since it is not his fault that I am like this. He is just trying to be himself, and I am sure there is a reason as to why he started singing and why his songs are filled with so much emotions. During the tests, his emotions are still in his songs and he looks as if he is having a lot of fun. Hard to believe that he is able to enjoy himself when it is a test, but he really does look like he is having fun. He would sing with a smile on his face like the things when he idly sits around and sings in our room.

His warm personality makes it hard for me to dislike him for long in the first place. The smile that he always sends my way is always from his heart and it will make you feel warm no matter how coldhearted you are. I have no doubt that he will be able to melt anyone's frozen heart with his smile and his personality. The day that I see him depressed must be the day when something really is wrong since he is as cheery as ever even when the tests are around the corner or when he does not know how to do his assignment much.

I tried turning him off by returning his warm smiles with a cold glare but nothing puts him off and he continues smiling at me like whatever I did was not anything cold. He makes an attempt to talk to me even when I give him an annoyed look whenever he does that but that never does stop his actions though. Gradually, I find myself warming up to him without knowing it. I even grew used to him trying to make conversation with me every single day.

His smile was very much contagious but that did not make me want to smile all the time like him though. In fact, I hardly even smile at all and my stoic face still remains. He is always smiling at me and speaking in a warm and kind voice that I grew used to so much that I do not even mind that he makes any noise any more or that he tries to talk to me every single day. I do reply to him at times and I do find that I am not as annoyed as I was before.

Before I even realized it, I was already drawn to his smile. It was as warm as the Sun, making it hard for anyone to resist him. It was similar to the light you see at the end of the tunnel that you cannot help but move towards it. As much as I like his smile, I am well aware that it was nothing special that he smiles at me since he smiles at everyone the same way. I was not exactly pleased at that fact since it meant that it was not something that was meant just for me and he was just treating me the same way he does to all the other people.

Of course, I am not the only person that finds his existence is like a Sun, which is why I know better than to be the only person that he treats that kindly. I wonder if anyone looks up to him as someone that they can always seek comfort from. I always find myself feeling slightly better whenever I see his smile. His smile is capable of cheering people and making them believe that everything will work out fine in the end, he has that kind of power.

Besides admiration for Nanami Haruka, I can see a little fondness from him whenever he speaks about her. He would always flash me a cheerful grin when he does speak about her to me. Out of all the people he talks to me about, she appears the most frequent. I wonder if I am jealous about her since she was able to attract so much of his attention. I know that he does spend some of his attention on me even when he knows that the chances of me responding to him are very low.

The first time that I found myself smiling at Otoya was a surprise. I had not even realized that I did that till Otoya cried out that I smiled at him for the first time cheerfully and he dazzled me with a bright smile that reminded me of sunshine. I am pretty certain that that was the first time that I had seen Otoya smiling so brightly and it was of a completely different class from his normal smiles. Once you see this smile, the other smiles are like nothing compared to it.

It felt warmer and containing more emotions which made me feel glad. If I can get that smile from him when I smile, I do not mind smiling at him more often. But of course I know that I cannot do that too often as it will lose its worth when I do. This smile belongs to me alone and as selfish as that sounds, I do not want anyone else to see it since it was something that he showed to me and no one else. Of course, I did not voice that out.

How could I? I doubt that Otoya would even listen to me when he definitely does not know that his smile was much more cheerful than his others. I wonder why it makes him that happy when I smiled at him. Does it even mean that much to him? I do not even see any worth or value in my smile since it was nothing like his. His was capable of cheering up people and brightening up their moods while mine just does absolutely nothing but show that I am at least a little bit happy.

It really pleases me that I could get that kind of smile from him but it also made me wonder if he had shown that smile to other people before. But that would be pointless when he would not know and just give me a blank look since he would not even be aware of the difference between it. How do I even notice that anyway? I did not even know that I paid so much attention to him at all. When did all that start?

The amount of time that I spend with him increases too. Since most of the times I will be in the room, I end up having at least a short conversation with him each day. My usual way of spending my time had changed vastly and I did not even seem to mind it. Gradually, it makes me wonder what he was to me when I was even willing to throw aside my usual façade and talk to him.

He really does view me as me, I wonder if that will change if he finally finds out that I am Hayato. Will he hate me for lying to everyone and him? Will he just see Hayato's shell like the others instead of the real Ichinose Tokiya? That will no doubt upset me for some reason….. Have I already grown too attached to him and his smile?

He was the only one that was willing to know the real me and would not be put off by how I act and know that deep down inside of my heart, my words and actions are much different. Perhaps that was what made me enjoy his company and even come to like him. Who knew that I was capable of such a thing when I could not even sing as Ichinose Tokiya well. I wonder when I will be able to sing as myself with all of my heart and be able to smile like him when I sing.

Once, he asked me to help him with one of his assignments and that day, I was not in a good mood and randomly said that I will do it if he hugs me and give me a kiss. I said all that since I thought that would put him off and I was not exactly in the real mind after another talk with my manager about my songs yet again. This was why it was completely out of character of me to even mean that as a joke when I do not even joke or kid.

"So you really will do it if I do what you said?" He asked me and I nodded my head absently as I continued with my work, not even bothering to look at him or even pay much attention to him. All my thoughts were focused on what happened earlier here and completely not on him, I had already drifted off completely.

Imagine my surprise when I felt arms being placed around my shoulders, pulling me into an awkward hug. That snapped me out of my thoughts and I raised my head up at the wrong (or was it the right time?) and ended up meeting warm and soft lips. I blinked and looked at him who seemed to be in shock and I reluctantly pulled away after letting it linger for a few seconds more, faking a confused look as I did not want to not give away as to why I did not pull away immediately.

"Are you an idiot? It was obvious that I did not mean for you to really do it. I was going to help you after I was done with my problems. Was that assignment really that important for you to be willing to pull that through?"

I glanced at him as I said that and watched him flushed red and he sheepishly looked away from me as he muttered softly. "How was I to know that you were just jesting? I knew it was weird that you were to ask something like that but you seemed to be in a bad mood so I thought it would be better to play along and a hug might cheer you up. The other thing didn't exactly go as I planned….."

I waited for him to continue his talk but he did not and instead, he moved away from me. "Thanks anyway. My mood indeed did get better, although I'm surprised that you noticed since I thought I was acting like how I usually will treat you."

His mood seemed to change suddenly, his face no longer flushing and he once again flashed me a smile, the one that I liked best of all….. "It was nothing and of course I did. I don't spend time with you for nothing, I may be clueless but I still can tell when you are acting out of sorts. And I'm glad to be able to make you feel better although I can't help with whatever you're bothered with."

His smile faltered as he added in the last part and I lightly patted him on the shoulder, changing the subject to something else by offering to help him with his assignment. I was not ready to talk to him about Hayato yet, perhaps some other time.

I was going out for a walk to relax my mind when Otoya popped out from nowhere saying that he happened to be going for a walk as well and he rushed over when he saw me. I raised an eyebrow and asked why was it necessary to join me when he could continue his work alone.

He then pouted and said that it would be more enjoyable if he walked with me since he had never done something like that before since I hardly talked to him out of the room or do anything with him. I glanced around to make sure that there was not anyone around, even though it was really late and I doubted that people would even go for a walk at this time. But I was not going to take any chances.

When I was certain, I nodded to him and told him that it was fine for him to join me. As much as I like having him around for a walk for once, I did not want people to know and question why I am nicer to him than other people. At least it was a nice night and the stars are visible and not cloudy at all. He was quieter than usual and I suppose that was because he could tell that I did not want to attract any attention and that I will leave him alone if that happens.

When I walked further away from the school buildings, feeling that it was far enough to be away and that no one would walk that far at night. I sat down on the ground, leaning against a tree as I patted the ground next to me. It took him a while before he took in the hint and sat down next to me. He sat way too close than I intended but I did not really mind so I just left him be.

He went on talking about what happened in his class earlier and I merely nodded at him, letting him talk but not really listening to him. The name 'Nanami' caught my attention since he mentioned it many times and when he said it for the last time, I was already annoyed and asked him to keep quiet and let me finish my work.

I was surprised that he really did keep quiet and not utter a single word. I simply left him be as I worked on my work wondering how long the silence will last. I felt a sudden tap on my shoulder and glanced down. What I saw made me smiled since he had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I must have bored him by not letting him speak and not bothering about him. I checked the time and it was indeed really late, nearly midnight too.

He seemed to be sleeping way too soundly and I did not have the heart to wake him up so I just let him sleep. I did not mind spending the night here under the stars and it was really peaceful, just the sound of the wind as well as his soft breathing. I was about to shift him to a much more comfortable position when he started muttering softly.

At first I simply left him be and did not pay much attention to what he was saying when I heard the name Nanami. I stopped whatever I was doing and glared at him, feeling rather jealous of that. Has he not talked enough about her before he went to sleep? Was it necessary for him to talk about her even when he sleeps? I heard him muttering her name again, not paying attention to any other thing he was saying.

I did not want to hear him say another word and when he said out the first part of her name, I did the first thing that popped into my head to stop him. As stupid as it sounds, I silenced him by pressing my lips against him. Maybe I was just using that as an excuse to kiss him but I really did not want her name to come out of his lips again. I could feel him breathing in and out as I glanced at his peaceful sleeping face.

Kind of ironic that I had to resort to this just to kiss him and this is probably the only time that I will be able to do this. Makes me wonder how far have I changed to even resort to such a thing? When did I even develop such feelings for him in the first place? I did not even think that I like him that much but I suppose I was wrong if I was that jealous that he talks about someone else so much.

I was about to pull away when I felt him kissing back. I widened my eyes and glanced at him, feeling relief that he was still asleep. I guess that he was dreaming that he was kissing someone from the way that his lips were still on mine. I gave a small chuckle, surprised that that did not wake him up either. I smiled and pulled back for real this time, licking my lips as I shifted him back to a more comfortable position as I went back to my work.

Somehow along the way, I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, I found myself lying on the ground with my head on his lap. I looked up and seeing his closed eyes, he must be asleep again. I wanted to get up, despite how comfortable it was but I was not able to with the hand that was placed in my hair. That might wake him up and I did not want to do that, which only left the only other option of waiting for him to get up.

I shifted slightly, mindful that the movements were soft and would not awaken him. He seemed as peaceful as always and I moved my gaze elsewhere, wondering when and how long I have been asleep. It did seemed that I had been asleep for a long time seeing that the last time I remember, the sky were still dark but the sun is already about to rise right now.

When I looked back at him again, he was opening his eyes and the light reflected his eyes were really pretty, making it glow like the sun. "Morning, Tokiya." He whispered as he yawned and moved his hand away, allowing me to get up and stretch.

"Morning. Shall we go back?"

I did not even bother hearing his answer and started working. He gave a small complain as to why I did not wait for him and I bit back a smile at his childishness. There were times that he did not seem his age, which really is not a surprise judging his personality.

"You know, I had a weird dream earlier."

That comment immediately caught my attention and I looked back at him, giving him a nod to show that I was listening. He caught the hint and continued on, flushing lightly before looking to the right. "I dreamed that there was someone kissing me and I kissed back too. I couldn't see who that person was but it was warm and like that person really values me. Funny but it reminded me of when I accidentally kissed you the other time. Perhaps it's because you were the only person who I ever kissed before, which is why I think that it was you."

I kept quiet as I heard all that, walking faster to prevent him from catching my expression. I was sort of glad to hear that it was not about Nanami Haruka when he was dreaming about that and he had not kissed anyone else before. But that still did not explain why he was whispering her name in his sleep earlier before. I chose not to ask him and only slowed down when I was sure that my expression was back to normal.

We went back to the room and I was about to leave for a shower when I heard he sneezing really loudly. I turned around to look at him, seeing his really pale face. I flashed him a worried look and walked towards him, reaching up my hand on his forehead. I frowned when I felt how cold it was, he must have caught a cold from spending the night in the forest.

Unlike me, he was not dressed in warm clothes and I silently scolded myself for taking him there so late without observing his clothing properly. I should not have let him sleep there for so long, the cold wind must really been really cold. I shoved him towards his bed and threw him a blanket muttering that I was going to start a warm bath for him and for him to just stay in bed first.

He nodded his head blankly, not really seeming that he heard me at all. I took off my jacket and placed it on him as well before I quickly rushed to the bathroom and heated up the water. When I went outside, he seemed to look better and when I asked him if he was able to get in the bathroom himself, he nodded his head weakly. I sighed and brought him inside the bathroom before closing the door and leaving him alone.

I made sure to stand outside the door to ensure that he had not fallen down or something before I remembered that I had not gotten him a change of clothes yet. I gave another sigh before moving over to his side of the room and randomly picking out his sports jacket which I felt was his warmest as well as the matching pants as well as another random shirt. I knocked on the door and told him that I gotten his clothes ready and that he just have to open the door and I will pass it to him.

I heard a soft okay before the door opening slowly. I lightly passed the clothes to him, hearing a soft thanks before the door closed. I waited patiently for him to come out, already sitting on my bed to watch for him. He stepped out, looking slightly better and I asked him to go to bed seeing that there was a few hours before class start. When I asked him if he wanted to skip class, he shook his head and said that he would be fine.

No matter what I say, he would not listen to me about skipping class and I sighed as I lightly pushed him to his bed, asking him to sleep first and assuring that I will be sure to wake him up later. He hesitated for a moment before nodding and crawled into bed. I gazed at him for a while before heading to bed as well, feeling tired already. I made sure to set the alarm clock before falling asleep despite being worried.

When I woke up, the first thing that I did was to check on him. He still looked very paled but he continued insisting that he was fine and that he could attend class. I sighed before nodding and moved away, letting him change. Lucky that with his state of mind, he did not question why I was so worried about him. If he does ask, I really do not know what to say to him.

During class, I was still very much worried about him and could barely even pay attention to what the teacher was saying. I knew I should not have let him attend class regardless of what he had said but now it was already much too late and there was nothing that I can do about it. The only thing that I can do is to check on him during lunch, and if he is still not well by that time, I should just drag him back into the room regardless of what he says.

Determined, I went to look for him during lunch and he seemed even paler than earlier. I frowned and asked him to just go back to the room and rest, instead of attending the remaining classes. He protested that he was fine before falling after trying to walk. I caught him and against his wishes, carried him back to the room after I asked Natsuki to tell the teacher that Otoya was not feeling well.

Otoya was tired and he could tell that any amount of protesting was not going to change my mind, which was why he gave up struggling and just waited for me to carry him back. I muttered that he seemed lighter than expected and ignored the stares and looks that were directed at us. Otoya seemed too sick to even notice them, which was a good thing, I would not know what to do if he does and start acting all embarrassed and such.

When we were back in the room, I picked up the clothes from earlier and gave it to him. He looked at me blankly before he started changing right in front of me. I blinked a few times before it registered in my head what he was doing, lucky that he was just changing his clothes and nothing more.

I brought my hand up and touched his forehead, it was not warm but really cool. I frowned and asked him to head to the bed as well as bringing my blanket over to him. I headed over to my side of the room to look for the flu medicine that I know that I have with me.

I went to the kettle and poured him a glass of warm water to swallow the medicine while boiling a bowl of soup for him, as well as myself. He swallowed the medicine with a cute face of one that was like a child that had just eaten something that he disliked. I could not help but give a small chuckle at the look he was giving me and he merely pouted when he noticed that I was laughing at him, which just made him seem even cuter.

I turned my attention away from his reluctantly to the soup and poured out into two bowls and brought them over to Otoya. He looked at me, to the bowl and back to me again, with a look that said 'Feed Me'. I looked at him like he was asking me to dress up like a girl before I nodded with a sigh. It did not seem right to let a sick person feed himself and I doubt that he could even bring up his spoon and neither does the puppy-eye look he is sending me is allowing me to deny him.

He sent me a smile and I merely just asked him to open his mouth to swallow it. He finished the soup rather quickly than I thought and the medicine finally seemed to be working for he was already dozing off. I smiled at his sleeping position before covering him the blankets and drank my soup.

Since he was probably going to be out for a while and I must be well rested to look after him when he does not get better, I decided to just climb into bed even though I was not tired at all. I felt myself about to doze off when I felt a sudden pressure on my bed and when I opened my eyes, I found Otoya lying right next to me.

He muttered that he was cold and immediately clung to me, he really was freezing and I did not have the heart to shove him off and allowed him to sleep in my bed. At least he was smart enough to bring the blankets along with him, he fell asleep real easily, his grip on me not loosening on me at all. I suppose this was a rather pleasant feeling and I fell asleep minutes later.

When I woke up, he was still pretty much clinging to me and was he drooling…? At least he is feeling much warmer compared to earlier and I sighed in relief. I could not move away from his death-grip and every time that I tried to move away from him, he would give a sound of protest ad cling closer, muttering that I was warm and nice smelling. He was smelling me…? That just felt weird but I suppose he was just too sick to even make any sense.

The next morning when he woke up, he immediately blushed bright red and jumped out of my bed, slipping when he stepped out too. I chuckled and brought my hand up to his forehead and smiled when I felt that he was back to normal temperature. He flushed even more and immediately moved away from me after thanking me for looking after him. I just laughed and said it was nothing.

He sent me an embarrassed smile and thanked me again before grabbing a change of clothes and dashed into the bathroom. It was nice to see him so energetic again like he was not sick at all earlier.

For a period of time, people kept looking at us weirdly, probably because they were shocked that I was actually showing concern towards someone. But I ignored them anyway; their thoughts and views on that matter did not matter to me at all.

A few days later I found myself coughing and two days after that, I could barely even talk or swallow for that matter. Otoya dragged me off to the doctor after being worried about me not being able to talk ever since he found out about it. I was not able to protest without my voice and he had a rather strong grip when he actually wants to do something.

It turns out to that I had throat infection, which explains why I had problems swallowing. The doctor was not sure when I would be able to speak or swallow again and he instructed Otoya to be sure that I take my medicine which I still did not get how when I could not swallow it. I was about to bring the attention to that when the doctor laughed and said something to Otoya, causing him to blush bright red.

When he walked back towards me, his face was still red and I really wonder what she said to him exactly. I could not ask him and it was much too troublesome to go and type my question on my phone so I simply left it be.

On the way back to our room, he kept confirming with me if I really had problems with swallowing. I nodded every time he asked, and soon I was already irritated that he kept asking me the same question and did not even bother nodding at him anymore.

I went through towards my bed and lied down on it, trying to compose a song is rather pointless when I do not even know if it sounds right so lying around is the only thing that I can do. I closed my eyes and just as I was about to sleep, Otoya muttered that I should take my medicine first. I gave him a blank look, questioning him on how I was supposed to eat it when I could not swallowed it.

He looked at me for a while before taking a sip of the medicine and I raised an eyebrow at that since that was meant for me. Before I could even take out my phone to question him, he had poked my mouth and when I opened it, he pressed his lips to mine and transferred the medicine over to me. I widened my eyes and stared at him as he pulled back and took a big sip of water before repeating his previous actions.

I took out my phone quickly and typed out my question to him. He looked at it before looking away, his face as red as his hair again. He whispered softly that the doctor had told him to do that and that was probably the only way to get me to take my medicine. I stared at him like he was an idiot, no wonder he was blushing. He really was a fool to believe people's teasing so much and I typed out to him that he was being tricked yet again.

He blushed even redder and aplogised for his actions before running off. I simply shook my head amusedly and when bed to lying down. I wondered how much more often would he fall for people's tricks before dozing off. When I woke up, my throat was a lot better, I could swallow now but my voice still had difficulties coming out though. At least I can swallow the damn medicine now which is a good thing.

The other good thing is that it would be my birthday next week and it would have be rather pathetic to not be able to talk or eat during my own birthday although I do not even bother to celebrate it much. I do get a cake, but nothing else besides that.

This was why I was not even looking forward to it even when we do not have any classes for the day. The only thing that was surprising when I noticed that Otoya was up before me and he smiled brightly when he saw I was up and yelled a "Happy Birthday Tokiya!" I was not aware that he knew my birthday at all and it had been a while seen I heard someone greeting me for my birthday and not Hayato for once, which made me glad.

I thanked him and smiled back before getting out of bed. His smile widened when he saw mine and he hurried me off to shower and change and that he was looking forward to spending my birthday with me. I blinked as he shoved a change of clothes to me, ones that I had never seen before too. They were of different shades of blue and brand new, I could barely ask him when he pushed me into the bathroom.

When I finished and stepped out, he grinned and said that he was glad that he managed to guess the right size for me and then it suited me. I raised an eyebrow and asked what it was about, he answered that it was a present from Syo and Natsuki. It became more obvious to me as to why the clothes suited me when I heard that it was from Syo. With Syo's sense of fashion it was no wonder that he managed to pick a set of clothes that I liked.

He dragged me off immediately saying that the next thing in line was Masato's and Ren's present, making me wonder how did they all know about my birthday and why they even bother spending money on me when I hardly even speak to them much. We stopped by a café after a rather long bus ride and a beaming Otoya pushed me in. He told the waiter our names and we were escorted to a small private room.

He went on to explain that since he knew that I did not like company too much, the others merely contributed to the presents and left celebrating my birthday to him instead of every one coming over. The place was rather nice and the food was not bad either, probably a place that Ren goes to for his many dates.

The next thing after that was just a random outing that Otoya asked me to pick a place to go to. I chose a bookstore to see if there were any new books that I was interested in. There were and I spent a good forty minutes there browsing through the place with a not exactly interested Otoya. He insisted on paying for me since it is my birthday and he would not take no for an answer. After a few minutes of arguing, I gave in and let him pay for it to avoid the headache that I will be bound to After a few minutes of arguing, I gave in and let him pay for it to avoid the headache that I will be bound to have.

He was a rather pleasant company except for the weird staring that we gotten and people whispering if I was Hayato. Otoya told me to wait for him while he ran inside a clothing store and when he came out, he stuffed a hat onto my head saying that people would not think of me as Hayato that obviously unless they look that closely at me. It makes me wonder if he knows if I am indeed Hayato but I did not want to ruin the mood by asking him, so I kept quiet about it.

By afternoon, we were at an amusement park? How did we end up here is a mystery. I glanced around the park, frowning at the huge amount of people there. Otoya seemed cheerful and that was the only thing that kept me from leaving immediately. I sighed and simply picked a ride, knowing that Otoya would not choose anything to prevent annoying me.

The first one that I picked was the Roller Coaster and Otoya immediately shook his head frantically saying that he had a fear of heights after falling from a tree when he was a kid. It was said to be a traumatising experience for him.

I looked at him thoughtfully before dragging him to line up for the Ferris Wheel ride. He looked at me in shock and immediately tried asking me to go for another ride and that I was cruel to make him ride it. Otoya struggled even more till I muttered that it was something I wanted to ride badly. He sighed and said that it's fine if it was something that I wanted even though he was pretty much still afraid of getting on it.

When it was our turn, he hesitated whether or not he should step in. I rolled my eyes and tugged him in, keeping a tight grip on him to prevent him from attempting to escape. He flailed and closed his eyes in defeat when the door closed. I chuckled and waited for the ride to start and when it did he immediately clung himself to me.

When I glanced at him, he already had his eyes closed. I sighed, this was harder than I expected to cure him of his height problems. I poked him till he opened his eyes, and he stared at me, not willing to move his eyes elsewhere. I frowned and lightly dragged him towards the window which immediately had him closing his eyes before I threatened to leave alone once we got down. That made him opened his eyes but he was still unwilling to look outside.

I grasped his right hand with my left hand and told him to look outside and that there was no way anything would happen and that I would be here as well. He tightened his grip on my hand before looking down, his grip not loosening at all while he looked there. A few peaceful moment later, he turned back to look at me with a grin on his face that it was really pretty and that it was a pity that we were not here at night.

I smiled and told him that he had managed to get rid of his fear of heights now. He nodded his head and thanked me with a smile of his own and a rather tight hug that I did not expect that he would give me. The other surprise would be the sudden kiss on my cheek that got me slightly flushed and I managed to catch his equally flushed face before he had turned away to look down. I was glad that I managed to do something for him on my birthday and the time that I am spending with him now is more than enough as a birthday present. There is nothing that I would ask for, even if the thing that I want is only something that he can do.

I could make do with just his presence as well as his company. Once we gotten off, I let him pick the next ride to make up for forcing him on the Ferris Wheel as well as the fact that I really do not care what we ride. The Roller Coaster will definitely be too much for him when he had just gotten rid of his fear of heights. A couple more random rides later, we ordered a small light snack as lunch since we had finished breakfast not too long ago that he once again refused to let me pay for.

As much as I am annoyed with him not letting me pay for anything, I am still glad that he was willing to spend his whole day and money on me. I wondered if he did that for anyone's birthday or if this was something special. As much as I wished it was the latter, I would not be surprised if he does do it for anyone he knows with his personality.

The next place that he dragged me to was the arcade. By then I was convinced that he was just randomly dragging me to places. He said that it was a place he wanted to bring me to a long time ago and that I would at least be able to relax here and get rid of my stress by playing games here. We started off with a gun shooting game that I managed to beat him at.

Like a child, he pouted and immediately went off to find a game that he believed he would beat me in. I raised an eyebrow and stared at him when he picked a dancing game. He said that it should help as a practice for us and I merely nodded my head wondering if it really was a good idea to play it with so many people around.

Like I suspected, we drew in a big crowd when we started dancing. There were whistles and people cheering us up, so of them even guessing which one of us would win. Since they did not know our names and I said that it was a secret when girls started asking our names. Of course I did that quickly since with Otoya's personality he would no doubt see no problem in telling people that. As we continued with it, more and more people gathered around us and I could already feel a headache coming since I recognized that most of them were already idolizing us.

I had experience with fans after all and when we were done, I grabbed Otoya's hand and ran off as fast as I could. There were footsteps behind us and I was worried that we were not going to get away from them on time. Otoya glanced at me and laughed before tugging me along, running at a much faster speed that made it hard for me to catch up. I had forgotten that he was good in sports.

When we were sure we were free of those people, we looked at each other and laughed. "I suppose we can take this as a practice on what to do next time we're big idols and crazy fans start chasing us."

I nodded my head slowly, breathing in heavily while he was breathing much normally than me. He glanced at his watch and said that we had gone out enough and should head back to our room for the final and last part of my birthday celebration. I blinked and followed him slowly, wondering what else could be left.

When we returned to the room, it was decorated and there was even a cake there with blue frosting and small plates of food on the table. He smiled and looked around the room before telling me that this was Nanami's present to me. That caused me to frown more and more when he started praising her more and more and said that he was really grateful to her for making this place look this nice.

I stepped away from him and climbed into my bed, ignoring his protests that Nanami had did a good job in decorating this place and that all her effort would be in vain. I sent him a glare and ask him to go away but he continued on with muttering that Nanami's effort should not be put to waste like that and I should at least appreciate her present even more.

I continued glaring at him before asking him to shut up and quit talking about her any more. He blinked and looked at me before laughing when I asked him who was suppose to be more important today, me or her? He spoke up when he finally stopped laughing. "So you were making a fuss because you don't like me talking about Nanami so much? What are you, jealous?"

I sent him another glare before stepping out of bed and walked towards him. "So what if I was jealous. Is it that hard to believe?"

He looked at me surprisingly like he could not believe what I said. "Why would you be jealous of Nanami anyway when she's so nice? There isn't a reason for you to be too."

I hissed and kissed him harshly. "Because you wouldn't stop mentioning her to me! Even when we talk usually you mention her and even now when you're celebrating my birthday, you're mentioning her. Is she that important to you? How would you like it if the person that you like keeps mentioning someone that he admires non-stop to you?"

"W-Wait…..what? You l-like me….?" He stuttered slowly and looked at me with confusion and shock in his eyes.

I nodded my head angrily and glared at him. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Was it that hard for him to believe that I liked him? He was the only person that I actually spent time with after all, was that nothing at all to him. He was silent and I flashed him an upset look before speaking up again. "I supposed you never noticed that you were the only person that I show concern to and even bother to do something with. Do I look like I will even bother looking after other people if they were sick? Would I even worry up to the point that I skipped classes and go through so much effort to look after him?"

I gave a laugh and continued with my words. "You were too busy with your Nanami Haruka to even notice me at all do you? I knew all along that nothing good would come out from liking you but it happened without me knowing it and by then, I could not even get rid of it any more. You wouldn't like me anyway, I'm the direct opposite of you after all. You would no doubt be better off with her, she seems to be as lively as you after all. I should just leave now, thank you for your time with me today, it was enjoyable."

I sent him a small smile before walking off towards the door but he grabbed my hand and pulled me around to face him. His expression was blank and he was looking down, making me unable to see his eyes to know what he is thinking. His grip on my hand was strong and he refused to let go no matter how hard I tried to make him let go.

"Wha-" I was cut off by him kissing me softly, he eyes fell onto mine and I blinked and stared at him when I noticed there that were tears in his eyes. I managed a smile despite his lips on mine and kissed him back just as gently. This was the first time that I actually managed to get him to kiss me willingly with him actually meaning it.

I pulled back slowly, looking at him as I waited for him to speak. His face was not red but full of tears and it took him a couple of seconds before he spoke. "I never noticed that you did since I did not think that you even like me generally as a friend. I was grateful that you were willing to look after me when I'm sick and even help me with my work as well as spending time with me. I thought you were just doing that because I was your roommate and it was something you did not willingly. I liked your company, which was why I made an attempt to get back to the room more instead of being outside because I know that you would be here most of the time. But the thing that I liked most about you were the smiles that you would send to me at times, that was the thing that made me liked you even more, the first thing being your songs. At the beginning, I just looked up to you because I liked your songs but when we started talking more and more, it changed to something else that I only realized what it was after I kissed you by accident the first time you suggested it as a joke."

He stopped for a while to rub his eyes before chuckling as he continued his speech. "The only reason why I even agreed to go along with your suggestion as well as the doctor's was because I knew that I would not mind doing it if it was you. If it was anyone else, there was no way that I would be willing to do that. When I was sick, I insisted on going to class because I didn't want to be a burden for you but I still ended up having you look after me in the end. During that time, I used part of the reason that I was cold to cling to you because I knew that it would be the only chance that I would be able to do that. You were really warm and it helped me to sleep better too. That was why when you were sick, I immediately jumped on the chance to look after you. It might be rather hard work, but I didn't mind since it was you. The only downside to it was that I knew I had to get away from you once you were well again. I found out your birthday and went to look for the others to help me with making it a good day for you. They agreed that I would be the only one to celebrate it with you because I was the only one that you would be willing to spend with."

He took in a deep breath and tightened his hold on me even more. "I always wanted to go out with you for once and today I got the excuse to go around places with you that I nearly did not want to come back but I knew that it would be unfair to Nanami since she was decorating the place and got the food ready for us. I'm sorry that I kept mentioning her to you, I wasn't even aware that I do that, I'll make sure that I would not any more. But I really do like you…..I just never said it because I didn't think that you would return it that was why I was surprised when you said you were jealous and that you liked me."

He looked like he was about to cry again and I brought my fingers to his eyes to get rid of the tears. I pulled him into a hug and laughed. "We're both idiots then. Neither of us had noticed the other's feelings at all and believed that we were the only ones that liked each other."

He nodded his head and hugged back before asking me to release him. I looked at him surprisingly before he muttered that he had not given me my present yet. I grinned and leaned down to kiss him again before pulling back. "I thought I already did, it's a really cute one too. Can't I have that instead?"

He blushed and jumped back, pouting when he realized that I was teasing him. I just gave another laugh at his reaction and I could not help but tease him again by reminding him that he was supposed to get me my real present.

He came back with a small blue box and he gave it to me with really red cheeks and I took it from him wondering what it was. When I opened it, it was a blue necklace that was really pretty and not exactly cheap looking either. There was a small silver tag with my name written on it, but what surprised me was when I turned it around, the name Hayato appeared.

He smiled shyly and said that that way I would be able to wear it during whichever identity I am using. I stared at him in shock before he scratched his head sheepishly saying that he had found Hayato's clothes once when he spring cleaned the room and that I proved that I was him when he heard me singing one of Hayato's song by luck once when I was in the room and thought that he was listening to his music.

He kept it a secret because he felt that it was something that I did not seem to want him to know but he wanted my present to be something that I would be able to use whether I was Tokiya or Hayato. I smiled and kissed him again, with him kissing back this time. He pulled back quickly saying that we still had the cake to be cut.

Once we were done, I was already in a really good mood with the thing that I wanted the most out of anything. I did not have to worry about telling him about Hayato either since he already had an idea of the reason why I would even pose as my own twin brother. It would be the best birthday that I ever had. Now that I had him with me, I was sure that I would be able to smile more often and maybe even sing with emotions as Ichinose Tokiya too.

I hugged him before kissing his cheek and muttering a soft thanks into his ear. He sent me the smile that I loved the most and said that it was nothing and that he was thankful that everything was a success and that he was glad that he did not have to hide his feelings for me anymore. I nodded my head and said that it was the same for me although we still had to keep it under wraps till we graduate, with the 'No Love Rule' being in affect.

We both agreed that it would be a secret to just the both of us and that we were going to act like normal when we were with other people. That was fine with me because I know that his heart is mine and that none of his smiles to other people would beat the one he gives to me and that he really is mine to keep. There might be troubles for us in the future but I believe that we would be able to overcome it.

I tugged him into bed with me and he hugged me before closing his eyes. It would not be the first time that we shared a bed but this time it was different, it was not for warmth but merely for the sake of having each other close. I know that I would not regret my decision no matter what happens in the future.

It was unexpected that I would fall in love with him and that he would too as well. Very much like a twist of fate is it not?

[[ ARGH. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M WRITING AFTER I FORGOT MY ORIGINAL ENDING AND IT ENDED UP LONGER WITH MORE THINGS….. ]]


End file.
